What I Do For You
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: InuKag InuYasha Masaharu, prep extrodinaire. Kagome Higurashi, punk with an attitude. What will happen when these two strong personalities clash over something as small as a report? Oh wait, you say they're PARTNERS? RUN!


What I Do For You  
  
Chapter 1: 'Why did I have to be paired with YOU?!'  
  
(a.k.a. 'Joined by a thought...')  
  
Yo, all. I'm feeling way to cynical lately, so I think I write something a bit more edgy. Here goes. Kagome's a punk, InuYasha, the steriotypical white prep; 'cept she's a bit... pure... to be just your average punk, and he's got a few too many demonic mannerisms to be a prissy rich-boy. There you go. Instant hit, and the clash of passions is on. I'm a genius, no? No. I've actually seen this idea a few times, this is just my little take on it. Enjoy or don't, no skin off my nose...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own'm, but, on the off chance that I make a few more, all characters not named in the series are mine. I don't own 'Pretty with a Pistol' from the Cowboy Bebop Movie either. I'll go bury myself now.  
  
STORY:  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
You and I are waiting on words  
  
You and I are wandering worlds  
  
Apart from eachother, joined at the heart  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Kagome let out a growl as she tapped her fingers along the surface of her desk, she hated Algebra. Yet there she sat, taking Wakmane-sensei's crap day after day, just draped over those uncomfortable school chairs. 'I shouldn't even be in this class,' she thought, 'I got damned perfect scores the LAST TIME I took this class.' Yup, the fates hated her, she was smarter than most of her teachers, yet controlled by each and every one of them. 'This is such utter and complete BULLSHIT!' Wakmane-sensei was up at the board writing about INEQUALITIES for crying out loud. So she did. "MY GOD, when you divide or multiply, the inequality sign reverses. There you go, can we all get on with our lives?!" Kagome all but screamed.  
  
"TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, HIGURASHI!!!" Kagome sighed and left the room to the many stares of her classmates, and the death glare of her teacher. She ran a hand through her long raven hair, stopping it when it reached the red tips as she blew her bangs out of her face; today was going to be fucked up. As she strolled the halls on the way to her impending doom, her black combat boots clomped on the linoleum floor and the chains on her black baggy pants rattled creating a fallen angel look about her. She was after all, gorgeous. Great big stormy blue eyes, full red lips, and a attitude to kill. And I mean kill.  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
You and I escaping the earth  
  
Tasting tears for all that it's worth  
  
Apart from eachother joined by a thought  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Back 5 minutes, InuYasha's POV*  
  
InuYasha sat in Edkan-sensei's honors writing class, extremely bored. He did write well, songs that he'd never let anyone see, but he still didn't like to listen to his teacher go on and on about HOW exactly one was to go about the craft. And there was the fact that Edkan-sensei was also PRINCIPAL Edkan-sensei. He had to act like a suck up in this class most of all; not that his father's money couldn't get him out of anything. Well, the plus side to being in the principal's class was that he got to see all of the trash that were sent to see Principal Edkan. Speaking of which, his day might just get a bit more interesting right now. Someone was knocking on the door, and he could already see the ruffian coming in, wonder what the dude did?  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Can you belive me  
  
Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand?  
  
Living to love you, will you be my man?  
  
If I beg, if I plead, would you please, please, satisfy me?  
  
Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
  
Anything goes so take care  
  
Did you hear my heart beat to your lies?  
  
Listen close, sweet love of mine  
  
Do do do do do yeah!  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Current time, Kagome's POV*  
  
"Yo, Edkan-sensei!" Kagome greeted him brightly with a big smile. He sighed, she was always being sent to him.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. What is it you did now?" He asked dryly, looking down at her cheerful face. Actually, now it was marred with a scowl. All the other students stared.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Kagome said in a voice full of exasperation. "I just kinda... you know... yelled a bit..." She rubbed her toe into the floor, still staring up at him.  
  
He rubbed the brige of his nose. "Honestly, Kagome, I do like you, you're an intelligent young girl, but you have to stop being so... insubordinate!"  
  
"But, sensei! That class is just too easy! I should be in higher classes, I swear, they're all so simple! I'm not being challenged at all! And as for being insubordinate, I am not! I just... like to express my opinions. I am ruled under fire you know, I'm very explosive!" She pointed out, waving a finger at him.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. I have to think about this for a sec," he said to her. "Class? Free read. Higurashi? Go sit next to Masaharu InuYasha over there." He pointed to a boy about her age sitting over in the corner with very preppy clothes and it looked like he had an attitude to match. 'Great,' she thought, 'a PREP, why me???'  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
You and I are traveling time  
  
You and I are walking the climb  
  
Into the door, ever never say, cause they never were told  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Back 5 minutes, InuYasha's POV*  
  
InuYasha was very surprised when a girl walked in, she looked to be in his grade, and she was really good looking. Then he noticed her clothes. 'I take that thought back, she's a PUNK.' He watched her and his teacher have a verbal battle for a few minutes, and was surprised to find that she had some form of intellect. 'Surprised me,' he thought.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. I have to think about this for a sec," he said to her. "Class? Free read. Higurashi? Go sit next to Masaharu InuYasha over there." Oh no. She was walking over. What had the teacher just said? 'Crap, should've payed attention, now I don't know why she's here, well, the only 'polite' thing to do would be to ask...' "Hey, wench! What're you doing over here?!"  
  
Kagome was dead scary when she was mad, she was so.... calm, "What did you call me? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. Lemme tell you something, dog-boy, the name's Higuashi, Ka-Go-Me Higuashi, not wench or any other name you might think up in that rich-boy little head of yours."  
  
The bitch dare insult HIM? Hier to Masaharu Inutaisho's Shikon Industries? She was going down. Wait, she was talking again?  
  
"Argh! I don't have TIME for you!" She plopped down at the desk next to him, throwing her legs up on the surface. Her nice legs. 'I have GOT to stop thinking these things, she's an ugly wench!' His thought's were disrupted by a 'pinging' sound. What was it? He looked over at her, she was clicking her tongue and a little 'ping' sounded each time. What the hell?!  
  
"Wench. Kago-person, or whatever, what the hell is that sound?" He stared at her and an evil smile spread across her face.  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
You and I are floating in space  
  
You and I are waiting to make  
  
The most of a moment, a light in this silence of waves  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Back 5 minutes, Kagome's POV*  
  
'God,' she thought, 'I've been here for five minutes and the guy is already being an ass!' Relaxing at her desk, she started clicking her tongue against her front teeth, the little barbell making a slight metallic noise; she found it very soothing... Oh, freak-boy was looking at her again. Why was his aura so strong? Suddenly she realized, 'He's a demon! No,' she paused, 'A hanyou... This'll be interesting. There's some advantages to this 'being a miko' thing...'  
  
"Wench. Kago-person, or whatever, what the hell is that sound?" 'Did he just ask what I think he did? Heh, heh, this'll be fuuun...' A very vengeful smirk overtook her features. Then she feigned innocence.  
  
"Why, InuYasha-san, how on earth did you hear that? A normal person couldn't." She sneered. "I suggest you stay out of my way, prissy, unless you want to tangle with this miko here, HANYOU." She said that part very quiet, she didn't want the secret out yet, that would ruin the fun.  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Can you belive me  
  
Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand?  
  
Living to love you, will you be my man?  
  
If I beg, if I plead, would you please, please, please satisfy me?  
  
Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
  
Anything goes so take care  
  
Did you feel my heart beat to your sighs?  
  
Mine no more, sweet love of mine  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Current time, InuYasha's POV*  
  
Crap. She could SO not be a miko! Not with that... corrupted look she has going. Then again, I can't get a clear reading on her soul, nice shield... 'I can't believe she's threatening me.' He backed off, no use getting on a miko's bad side, and this one did look, how did she put it? Oh, 'explosive.' 'Well, it is free read, so I'll just read...'  
  
"By the way, hanyou," Kagome added, "It's called a tongue ring." And she promptly stuck her tongue out at him. 'Grrrrr... She makes me so mad!' He thought to himself. Just then, Edken-sensei called them both over... 'Wonder what he want's with me and Mrs. Pure over here...'  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Sweet love of mine...  
  
Ooooh, ooh yeah-e-yeah  
  
Ooooh sweet love of mine  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
  
Anything goes so take care  
  
Did you feel my heart beat to your sighs?  
  
Mine no more, sweet love of mine  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
*Current time, Narrator's POV*  
  
"I've decided your punishment, Kagome. InuYasha? I called you here for a reason. You are my best student in this class, you are to work with Kagome on the partner paper I just assigned. You have to find out about eachother and write a report about what you found out." Edkan-sensei's face was a mask of determination, he WOULD make this work out.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome and InuYasha screamed in unison.  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Do do do do do yeah  
  
-^$+&*~  
  
Did you like it? I hope so ^^. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
